


an arrangement

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Misc. fandoms [21]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know the tea only helps relieve some of the pain.  I would be happy to relieve the rest.”  Stahma sat obediently at the end of the bed, unashamed but humble about her naked body.  “Perhaps we can set up some sort of arrangement.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	an arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Amanda/Stahma - arrangement. Takes place sometime after 2.03 "The Cord and the Axe." 
> 
> Also, I just realized how hard it is to not write in Stahma's POV...she has such ulterior motives that the only thing I could think while writing this was _what the hell is Stahma doing to Amanda._

“Stahma,” Amanda croaked, opening the door half an inch.  The mid-day sunlight coming in from downstairs hurt her eyes.  “I’m sorry, I don’t work until three.”

“I know.  I apologize for waking you,” Stahma said, bowing lightly.  “But I’ve brought you some more tea…for your headache.”  She held a pot wrapped in cloth in her hands.

Amanda sighed and mustered a smile.  “Thank you, that’s very kind.  Please,” she started, glancing at the mess of clothing on her bedroom floor, “come in.”

Stahma gingerly stepped in the room and Amanda tugged her silk robe on, covering the bites and bruises on her arms and thighs.  “It’s sort of a mess in here, I haven’t gotten around to cleaning…” She turned to look at Stahma, but all she saw was a shimmering puddle of silver-white fabric on the floor and a flash of white skin as Stahma slid gently onto the bed.  “Stahma?”

“I know the tea only helps relieve some of the pain.  I would be happy to relieve the rest.”  Stahma sat obediently at the end of the bed, unashamed but humble about her naked body.  “Perhaps we can set up some sort of arrangement.”

Amanda swallowed hard, fighting back the pounding of her headache, the state of Defiance’s resources and political unrest, the longing for her old job, and the smell of stale alcohol a patron spilled on her dress.  “Yes,” she said in her most professional mayoral voice, “I think we could figure something out, Stahma.”


End file.
